


In the dark (Kuroshitsuji)

by FromThePinnacleToTheFridge



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:39:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromThePinnacleToTheFridge/pseuds/FromThePinnacleToTheFridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visitor turns up at the manor, will Sebastian and the servants find out his link to the Lord Phantomhive before its too late? Or will Ciel get hurt? Disclaimer i do not own any of the characters but the OC's</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^_^   
> so this is my first fanfic,   
> i hope you enjoy reading and i am open to comments so don't be shy

The air was thin, the sky gave life to the rising sun. A crow could be heard in the distance. Perched on the Chimney of a local bakery. Spying on the early risers as the morning went on. Below the delectable smell of freshly baked bread led the village people to the shop.  
Inside, the hustle and bustle of people was an ordinary sight, save for the one individual whom the village people had never seen before. The young man had Hair as white as pearly teeth and Striking blue eyes. His attire was that of a servant which wasn't unusual around these parts. However what allured the people around him was a small sized scar that went from his eyebrow down his eyelid and ceased at the bottom of his eye socket. The man noticed their gazes but by now was used to being singled out. He sighed, picked up a loaf of bread and gave the amount of money which was due to the lady at the counter.  
Ignoring the stares he proceeded to leave the shop and made his way out into the village marketplace. Hastily he made his way through the crowd of people, aware that he would be late. As he approached the front gates he sighed once more and then proceeded to enter. Closing the gate behind him.  
The gardens that surrounded his location were filled with sleeping trees, napping as the winter seasons sweet kiss froze their foundations. The sky had shifted colour from fire to water. Passion to calm.  
The man, now stood staring at the fine oak door gazed up to look at the ocean like sky. He frowned knowing that the calm atmosphere was simply anticipating the storm, and when it came revenge would be sought.  
However for now, it was decided to let the calm run its course. There was no rush. No issues involved. Baby steps.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah. Late again." The red head announced.  
"Grell, please do shut up"  
"It's not fair Will! If i turn up late you would execute me. But no he turns up late and-" Grell was silenced by the tip of Williams death scythe digging into his neck, threatening to slice open his jugular.  
"I'm sorry" the white haired man began in his apology.  
William glanced over at him, back to Grell and back again.  
"Save it Nate, we have more urgent matters to address" the man said quickly as he glided back to his desk and adjusted his glasses.  
"Now, i have an assignment for you two and you shall not mess it up or else the consequences are dire" William continued.  
"We have recently intercepted information that may be vital in the affairs of Ciel Phantomhive. Your mission gentlemen is to ensure that this young fellow gets to Phantomhive manor" He said nonchalant like as he showed the two men a photograph of the target.  
"He shall arrive shortly in the marketplace and will be asking around for job vacancies, you must convince him to head to the manor. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, sir!" the two said in unison.  
"Very well then, now get out of my sight"

~~~~~~ 

It was decided that Nate and Grell would dress as civillians to help ensure their success, after all they didn't fancy being murdered by William. Last time was too close. Nate yawned as he emerged from the small dressing room. He opted for the average Victorian male get-up, complete with bow tie and cane. Minutes went by and he grew restless, waiting for Grell to appear from his dressing room.  
"I'm glad we didn't opt to look too noble, i'm sure that would have seemed very suspicious indeed"  
Nate opened his eyes which widened further as he took in Grells attire. His red, curled, flame red hair flowed losely from his head to the bottom of his torso, the eye make up accentuated his lime orbs and his dress transformed his slightly masculine figure into a highly sought feminine one. He stood there, his jaw wide open. "Nate? You are going to catch flies if you stay like that...", "Nate? can you hear me?" Grell tapped his forhead in an attempt to bring him out of his trance.  
"Grell you... you look-you look rather handsome..." Nate stuttered trying to hide his blush.  
Grell seemed taken aback, and his blush almost matched his hair colour.  
"Why thank you Nate"  
"No problem" he rubbed the back of his neck  
"shall we m'lady?" Nate said in a posh accent as he held his arm out for Grell to take.  
Grell grinned, he wasn't used to being complimented and had grown to take the abuse that he had been dealt, whether it be from Will or his dear Bassy... perhaps he could grow to like this other man more than Sebastian.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few horse and carriages passed through the busy marketplace, the hooves creating an almost rhythmic sound which added to the rumble of the crowds. The sun was now almost halfway across the sky. It seemed to have frightened the clouds away as not one could be spotted. The smell of manure and fresh produce danced through the air, both disgusting and pleasing ones senses. It was here, just beyond Canessa and Duuil's spice stall, and next to Pergites dress making establishment that Nate and Grell sat in wait. They sat outside Mrs. Durley's tea room. For two reasons. One, because the tea was excellent in quality for such a low price. Two, because from the location one could get an excellent view in the direction of the main road leading to the marketplace and in turn they would be able to see their target approaching. They weren't 'gods of death' for nothing. What skills they lacked when they were alive, they made up for when they became Shinigami's-at least most of the time.

"I bet you two shillings that i will spot him first" Grell declared.  
"Um... okay, deal" Nate held his hand out for Grell to shake and the deal was made.  
'Curses' Grell thought. I've forgotten my umbrella! He frowned as he adjusted his dress to avoid further discomfort.  
Nate glanced at Grell curiously. He found himself amused by this peculiar man sat across from him. They had known each other for a matter of months doing the odd job here and there: Collecting souls, filing paperwork which Grell hardly did as he seemed to caught up on becoming this 'Jack the Ripper' character. That's what got him here in the first place. Nate guessed that Will only placed him here so he could keep a very, very close eye on the redhead. He had to admit, he pitied and admired him. Pitied because Grell received the most verbal and sometimes physical abuse than any other death god he knew, not to mention he was love struck with Mr. Michealis. He admired him because no matter what people said or did to Grell he never gave in and he could respect that. A familiar figure caught his eye and he turned his head to see the target walking towards them.  
"Ahem"  
"What is it? Are you sick? If so please refrain from entering my personal space" Grell shifted, increasing the distance between them.  
"You owe me two shillings" Nate smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The young man, who looked to be around the age of eighteen carried a tired expression. His legs which had carried him for miles would soon give  
in if he didn't rest and refuel. He sought out a place to stay for the night but to his avail the inn's had been filled to the brim due to a nearby festival.  
He sighed, bracing himself for the walk ahead to the next town when he was approached by what seemed to him to be a young couple in their early twenties.  
The young man noted that the man's hair was a rather odd white colour, and the scar which attracted riving eyes looked as old as the man himself.   
The woman was also rather idiosyncratic, her hair was blood red, she seemed taller than the average woman and her green eyes illuminated from her  
rather masculine face. Nonetheless she was still strikingly attractive.  
Together, they both wore outfits which complimented each other with red and black being the main theme.  
"Hello there young sir" Nate bowed his head and Grell courtesy'd.  
The man was reluctant at first to answer, however, they seemed very gratuitous.  
"Hello, Sir and Madame" he said a he bowed his head in return.  
"Forgive us, but we were sipping tea and noticed that you looked a bit lost, is there any way we can assist you?"  
"Unless you or your wife could magic up a spare room in one of the inn's im afraid not"  
At this comment Grell and Nate exchanged a look that showed confusion. His wife? Now that was funny.  
"Alas, i'm afraid we cannot. However, if you also seek work there is a place that would be perfect for you"  
"Yes! i do also seek work... please do go on" He said intently and with interest in his voice.  
Grell and Nate had him hooked. Now to plant the seed in his mind.  
"The Phantomhive Manor my dear, the Earl is seeking a servant and is offering accommodation as well as pay" Grell spoke up, handing the young man  
the advert.He took it in his hands and analysed the contents of the paper. This was his chance to finally do something with his life, working for an Earl no less.  
It was perfect.  
"Thank you ever so much Mr and Mrs...?"  
"Suttcliff" Grell spoke quickly.  
He bowed his head once more and bounded off in the direction of the mansion. They had succeeded! For a moment they both stood there, void of all emotions  
but happiness. Neither of them breaking eye contact until a cart raced towards them. Without a second thought, Nate grabbed Grell by the hands and spun him   
around out of harms way. The only injury was to Nates clothes which were now covered in mud. He scowled at the cart's driver and stomped off towards the   
building that would accommodate them for the rest of their trip. Grell, who had never once seen him angry followed quickly behind him.

Both decided to get changed before seeing William. Something still seemed off about Nate as he yanked his tailcoat from his torso. A button fell lose in the process,   
making him punch the nearby changing room stall door causing it to violently open and close.  
"If its only mud i am sure we can get your suit cleaned up for you or buy you a new one" Grell said in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
Nate laughed in reply, which left Grell puzzled.  
"What's so funny?"  
"Grell. Let me ask you something?"  
"Go on"  
"You think i'm angry because of the mud, don't you?" he smiled.  
"Y-yes. It is isn't it? If not i hope i haven't upset you" Grell said, worried he may have caused Nate's anger.  
"Wrong" Nate said, "He could have hit you"  
"Oh" Grell said in genuine surprise. "Thank you for saving me"  
"I'm not annoyed at dirt stains, i'm rather irritated at the fact that you could have been badly hurt...due to someone else's stupidity" Nate lowered his head.  
"I'm sorry if i scared you with my anger Grell"  
Grell exited the dressing stall with a tear in his eye. Nate looked up at Grell not knowing what to expect. Then he came face to face with the other side of him.   
Tears had formed in his captivating green eyes and threatened to form a waterfall which would travel down his face. Before Grell could take another step forward   
he was embraced in a warm hug. This hug was unlike any other he had ever experienced. He felt safe, and was being handled by Nate as if he were as fragile and  
delicate as the Queen Victoria's crown jewels. Not that he was complaining as he soon hugged Nate back.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow the Phantomhive manor, i could give it a shot. I quickly noted down the address and made the journey there. The sky was so blue and pretty, Winter was on its way. The trees were coloured with orange and the grass danced in the wind. Halfway there i sat down in the meadow and took a quick break. However as i got ready to walk again i was confronted by a local farmer. He looked shocked to see me but i wasn't surprised after-all i seemed invisible to the world anyway. He asked me where i was heading, i told him about the advert for the job at the Phantomhive manor. At the mention of the place his wrinkled and tanned face turned pale and he had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Well see here sir yall better take good care of yurself up there as tragedy seems to strike a bit too oftun in that 'place" he said cautiously.  
"Thank you for the concern but i am sure i will be fine" i said and with that i walked further away from the town and closer to isolation.

The path was getting clearer now and i could see the outline of a grand mansion. As i reached the front gates i stood there with my jaw dropped... beautiful. I perhaps stood there for too long as i barely even noticed a boy with strawberry blonde hair and big innocent turquoise eyes looking at me with confusion... *great start Seph!* i mentally shouted.

"Hello" the boy said with a huge smile on his face. Suddenly i didn't feel so stupid."My name is Finnian, how can i help you?"he grinned.  
"Hello, Finnian my name is Seph Kerbera, please call me Seph and i am here for the job application" i said warily.  
"Oh no problem just wait here i will go fetch the others!" he shouted as he ran into the manor. I silently laughed... this place didn't look to bad i guess.

I waited outside for around five minutes before i saw finnian run outside with two others one was a tall man with dirty blonde hair and turquoise eyes, he appeared to be smoking a cigarette and the other was a girl with cherry red hair and huge glasses who had fallen once already on her way over to me. These seem like an interesting bunch. They reached me and gave me a welcoming smile. Not knowing what to do i smiled back and shook their hands.

"Master Phantomhive and Sebastian wont be back until tomorrow but you are welcome to stay here tonight if you have nowhere else to go" the man with the cigarette said.  
"Yes please, i appreciate your hospitality" i smiled.  
They guided me to the servants quarters and gave me something to eat as my stomach would not shut up grumbling.

"So.. who are you exactly?" the man with the goggles around his neck said.  
"Oh i am sorry for not introducing myself, my name is Seph Kerbera its a pleasure to meet....uh who are you? i questioned.  
"The names Baldroy" he smiled" thats Mey-rin" he pointed towards the girl with the cherry hair  
"and that is-"  
"Finnian, thank you for telling me who you are" i said.  
"Well its getting late we best get some sleep tomorrow, busy day ahead" Finnian said in excitement.  
"Goodnight everyone"  
"Goodnight!" they all replied in unison.  
Today wasn't so bad, after all the servants seem so nice and welcoming, i hope i get the job...


	5. Chapter 5

"Sir? Sir kerbera?" Finnian whispered in my ear. In surprise i shot up and headbutted the poor boy.  
"Ouch!" he exclaimed.  
"Oh, i am terribly sorry Finnian!, let me get you some ice" i panicked.

I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the kitchen. Busting through the door i startled Baldroy and Mey-Rin making them almost jump of their skin. Ignoring their  
reactions i fetched a cloth and soaked it in freezing cold water, i rushed back over to Finnian and placed it on his nose.

"Keep it there and put some pressure on it, that should reduce the swelling, and once again i really am sorry Finnian" i said.

He along with the others burst out laughing. I was utterly baffled by their reaction that i had to sit down to comprehend what just happened. They smiled at me  
appreciatively.

"Whats so funny?" i asked.  
"Well first of all that bemused look on your face and second of all how much you panicked over a little bruise" Baldroy said so matter-of-factually.  
"....."  
"Thank you Seph for your concern and aid" Finnian said shyly.  
"Yeah thanks for looking out for him" Mey-Rin said.  
"No problem, if you don't mind me asking when will Mister Phantomhive be returning?"  
" Later on today i think, would you like to join us for dinner?" Baldroy mumbled.  
"Yes please!"

"Tag! your it!" Finnian shouted as he tagged my shoulder.  
Two can play at this game. I sprinted forward and began to chase the boy. For a gardener he was quite fast but no match for me. We must have tagged each other a   
hundred times before taking a break. The gardens were truly tranquil and very beautiful, Finnian noticed me admiring the flowers and told me of his passion for gardening.   
As he spoke about it his eyes lit up and his smile grew wider... if only i had passion for such a thing.

"Seph?"  
"Yes Finnian?"  
"Please call me Finny"  
"Okay, yes Finny?"  
"Although its none of my business why do you want to work here?"  
I paused. Why did i want to work here?  
"Uh-" I hesitated" I just wanted to start somewhere new and make a fresh start for myself really" I spoke softly.  
"Oh, okay" He said with a reassuring smile which transitioned into a mischievous yet innocent looking grin.  
"TAG!!!" He screamed as he took off running.  
I giggled and took off after him.

I sprinted around almost the whole circumference of the building. I ran a little to fast and almost ran into Mister Phantomhive and his Butler Sebastian,   
only just stopping an inch away from them. The young boy looked surprised and the butler looked shocked.


	6. Chapter 6

It turned out that as i was so busy running i didn't notice myself glide right past Finny... oops.   
I lowered my head in the presence of the lord and bowed to show my respect. I was waiting for permission to speak. What was taking him.

"Sebastian, do you know this man?"  
"I have never seen him before my lord" he said coldly.  
"You, speak, who are you?" the boy spoke with confidence.  
"Please do forgive me for potentially running into-" i mumbled.  
"I asked for your name!" he said.  
"Lord Phantomhive my name is Seph Kerbera"  
" What are you doing here Mr Kerbera?" he questioned.  
"I saw an add in the paper for a servant" i said.  
"Ahh yes.."he said" So Mr Kerbera?what makes you think you are suitable for the job here at Phantomhive manor?" he spoke.  
"Well Lord Phantomhive i believe i am suitable for the job as i have great knowledge of first aid, am able to cook to a noble standard and am not afraid to get my hands dirty in cleaning" i said astounded in how confident i spoke.

With one last glance he turned around and began to walk towards the entrance of the  
manor. His butler trailed after him.

"You are hired" he spoke in a monotonous tone.  
Yesssssssss!

Finny had shown me to my room and gave me a mini tour of the place.  
Its grand hallway and finely furnished rooms are outstanding, the architecture was one of a kind.   
But i sensed tragedy through every hallway and staircase i travelled through.. it felt weird but i brushed it of as nothing.  
Once the tour ended it was around supper time. I was led to the dining room and instructed where to sit.   
For the whole time we ate it was silent but i wasn't complaining. Every so often i would sense someone in the room staring at me but i refused to look up and meet their gaze.   
Suddenly i felt i was being suffocated as if someone had their hands around my neck and kept on tightening their grip.  
My vision blurred and i almost went face first into the blueberry pie Sebastian had made...

Without thinking i shot up from my seat and ran as fast i could. I had to get out.  
I must have tripped over at least a hundred times and managed to fall down every single step of the grand staircase. As i slowly got up i could see Sebastian and and a concerned Lord Phantomhive lingering at the top of the staircase. I quickly pulled myself together and kept on running though it felt as if i had broken something.  
i finally made my way to the garden area. I couldn't hold it in any longer and i proceeded to vomit next to a near by bench. My heart slowed down to its normal rate and i fell to the ground on my knees...

I was hyperventilating? Oh no... i struggled for breath, every time my lungs expanded a jolt of agonising pain shot through me. Everything around me became blurry then a fire flashed before my eyes.. the house was on fire!


	7. Chapter 7

"Fire! its on fire!" i shouted at the top of my lungs."Can-Can't breathe-he-h-help.."  
The manor was burning like a candle the entire building slowly melting to the ground.  
I could hear screams from a man and a woman... in the distance i could see a few people in cult clothing with their hoods up carrying a young boy.. wait.. thats Lord-  
"There are people in that building they need help-They are taking Lord Phantomhive away!  
Quick we must retrieve him"  
I turned to the others to see Lord phantomhive right there. I blinked to make sure i wasn't hallucinating. No.  
Impossible! I looked back up to see Lord Phantomhive stunned. And behind him i saw Sebastian assessing me as if i was on trial.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i screamed.  
The loud noises, the fire, the burning and smoke in my lungs were gone. Everything went dark.  
It was over for now but what was that? was it all just a dream or was it a vision perhaps?

I awoke to the sun creeping through a crack in the curtains. I hoped my little episode yesterday had not put my job in jeopardy.   
I forced myself to get up and made my way to the window. Pulling back the curtains i was greeted to a wonderful sight, the sky was a wonderful mixture of blue and peach, the sun was rising above the horizon casting its warmth on the earth.   
As i looked further down i could see Finnian and Baldroy taking care of some flowers and Mey-rin cleaning where i had puked.... 'Sorry' I turned around and looked in the nearby closet. A suit ayy? I took my dirt stained clothes of and changed into the suit.   
It reminded me a bit of Sebastian's but less grand looking.   
I turned to the mirror and put my tie on making sure it looked as neat as possible. It was time.   
Just as i approached the door i saw the handle turn and the door open to reveal...

"Good morning Mr Kerbera" Said Sebastian.  
"Hello Sebastian.." I trailed off.  
He looked at me suspiciously.  
"Lord Phantomhive wishes to see you"  
"Oh crap!" I looked up to see Sebastian astonished at my language.  
"Pardon my foul language i promise i will not do it again"  
and with that i walked past the butler.

I began walking down the hallway until i found Lord Phantonhive's study.  
*Knock* *Knock* The door creaked open to reveal the lord looking at me curiously with his one eye.   
He beckoned me to come in and i began walking forward into a grand room with a polished oak table with chairs, many works of art on the walls and a large fireplace.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sit." Lord Phantomive ordered.  
I quickly sat down on the opposite end of where he sat.  
"Would you like any tea?" He asked as Sebastian made his way in with a tray of tea.  
"No thank you" I politely refused.  
"Hmmmm... Sebastian close the door" and with that Sebastian rushed over and closed the door.  
"Hello, my name is Ciel Phantomhive, you may refer to me as Master or Lord, do you understand?"  
"Yes Lord"  
"Good, now i am in charge of this estate and i own the Funtom confectionery and toy company and many know me as the Queen's guard dog..." He trailed off.  
The room was silent for a while then he broke the silence.  
"Who are you?" He asked as if i was some kind of monster.  
"U-uh" I stuttered " My Lord, my name is Seph Kerbera"  
"And?"  
"And?" i retorted.  
"Tell me all about your life and your past, i must know in order for you to stay here."  
I gulped.   
" My name is Seph Kerbera.. i...don't remember any of my childhood, i just remember living in a small town called Mammon.I assume my parents abandoned me.   
At thirteen i was taken in by a lovely woman who treated me as if i were her son.  
I don't know where the rest of my family is. I spent most of my time helping out the others in my town until one day they began acting weird around me and finally all left even the one i called mother- after that i had to get on by myself and worked here and there skipping from place to place until i ended up in a village not to far from here where i was notified of the advert.."  
"How did you learn to read?"  
"I taught myself. it was hard but i was determined"  
He looked me straight in the eyes.  
"That is all for today, thank you for sharing"  
He thanked me?  
"Please Lord don't thank me i haven't done anything worthy enough to be thanked for"  
With that i got up and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Instead of going back to my room i decided to take a walk around the place.  
The mansion just kept going on and on and i felt i had been walking for hours when i noticed a very special looking door, i looked around me to make sure no one was around and sneaked in. Once i had closed the door i turned around and stood there annoyed. Darn it i was back at the grand hall again!  
That's when i noticed it... a huge grand piano. I haven't played one in years- running over to it i plopped down onto the stool and began playing.

"All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world, mad world

Children waiting for the day they feel good  
Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
And I feel the way that every child should  
Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous  
No one knew me, no one knew me  
Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kinda funny  
I find it kinda sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very mad world, mad world

Enlarging your world  
Mad world"

"Uhum"  
I turned around to see Ciel standing next to his butler.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Grell!" William shouted, however, even he was unable to snap the red-head out of his daydream. He was becoming impatient, and looked to Nate for help,  
much to his displeasure.  
"Honestly, how did I get stuck here! I should be working on bigger things...eh who needs a promotion? I do"  
Whilst Will was mumbling to himself, and looking livid whilst doing so, Nate looked towards Grell who seemed to be looking at a photograph.  
Snatching it out of Grells hand, Nate ran to the other side of the room.  
"H-hey! Give that back this instant, you pest!" Grell screamed, earning the both of them a death glare from Will.  
Nate briefly glanced at the picture and saw a tall and slender man with raven black hair, and very expensive looking servant attire looking irritated at the camera.  
"Who is this?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Lord, please forgive me" i pleaded.  
"No need to apologize, I've been looking for someone to perform at our annual ball. You will have to do." He said and walked off with his butler trailing behind him.   
What is with that anyway? 

I said goodnight to the rest of the servants and retired to my room.   
As i lay my head on the soft pillow i couldn't help but feel that the fire i saw and the young Lord being carried away wasn't a dream or hallucination, something was wrong and i knew i had to ask about it tomorrow...however tomorrow approached slowly as i tossed and turned in the night deciding in the very early hours of the morning to stop trying to sleep and wonder around the grounds for a while. I slipped out of my bed clothes and into a new suit. I quietly opened my room door and walked down the long hallways, feeling as though the paintings were watching my every move with their canvas eyes. I passed Ciel's room with particular caution making sure not to wake the Lord up from his slumber. 

Soon enough i was nearing the back of the house when i saw a figure in front of the main way to the gardens damn Sebastian, realising this i made a U turn and sneaked out of the back door of the kitchen and into the gardens. I sighed in relief and made my way to a nearby bench. Aware that it would be at least a few more hours until sunrise i came prepared with a book.

I sat there reading Dracula by Bram Stoker, the moon giving me light to see the words i so desperately wanted to read. I was so wrapped up in my book i barely noticed that it had started to snow. I peered around at the flowers covered in the lightest shade of ivory. The Autumn leaves buried in the snow. I lay down on some nearby grass and embraced the coldness and delicate flakes of beauty letting myself be covered by a thin sheet of winter memories that i could live through once again. I closed my eyes and for the first time in what seemed like forever i smiled.I must have fallen asleep because when i woke up i was buried deep in the snow. I looked up to see the sun had started to rise already, greeting those who were awake and warming the earth.

I shook the snow from my clothes and would have proceeded to walk back into the manor if the lords butler was not blocking my way. He stood there in front of me as though i was a complex puzzle that he needed to solve desperately. I stared at him with confusion, fine then. I attempted once again to walk past him however he seemed to mimic my movements and refused to let me past. If he wanted me to get angry it wasn't going to work. I had to throw him off guard and do something spontaneous in order to get past him.

We stood their for a few minutes...with me trying hard not to look at him. I had devised a devious plan and now all i had to do was put it into action.

"Please, move out of my way" i said.  
No reaction. Great.  
"Please, would you be so kind as to move out of my way good sir?" i said softly. His purple/brown eyes flashed for a moment before he started to laugh.  
"Are you like this with everyone here?" i questioned.  
"Like talking to a brick wall this is-"  
"Let me through or i am going to do something you wont like" i calmly threatened.  
Still he stood there in my way. That was the final straw.

Something came over me and I slowly began walking closer and closer to him until our chests were touching. I leaned in and whispered in his ear..  
"Carmena apud diaboli" He looked shocked as i walked away, in the direction of the great hall to start my cleaning duties.  
Seriously, what was his problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick mention, the Latin 'Carmena apud Diaboli' roughly translates to 'Dance with the Devil'


End file.
